


Alone Together

by revior



Series: Stuck Together Series [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Clone Wars, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Wolffe and Feral somehow find themselves stranded on a planet all by themselves, and even if they hate it, they have to work together to be able to get off the planet.
Relationships: Feral & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Feral/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Stuck Together Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Alone Together

Finding the Clone Commander was the easy part, especially when the two were stuck on a planet all alone and all ships or transmitters were broken.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Wolffe. "I've seen you looking for me for a while. I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't want to have anything to do with you."

"That's stupid. Are you sure that you don't want to have to do anything with me? We are alone, after all. And I doubt that these rocks are more interesting than me."

"At least these rocks don't want to murder me," spat Wolffe, an angry expression on his face. "I'm here because of you in the first place and now you want me to somehow be friends with you. Just go on the other side of the planet and stay there. I don't care how you're to provide yourself food and things, but I need you to stay away from me."

Feral wasn't sure what to answer that. There was a serious expression on his face, but he still didn't get angry, although he desperately wanted to. He wanted to scream and shout at the Clone Commander, telling him that there was no way they could get off the planet if they didn't work together. Nobody knew where they were and there was no way of contacting whoever so there was no way that anyone would come looking for them in the most random spot in the world.

"I know that you hate me but you know that we can't get off this planet alone, too. You know that we can't do anything about what happened before but just what can happen now." Feral took a deep breath before continuing. "Right now you're only thinking about taking care of yourself, but I want you to think about this long-term. You've tried everything, I assume. So you know that you won't be able to get off this island all of a sudden. You need to do something that will get you to survive for a while"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Wolffe's enemy wasn't sure what to answer to that. He thought that the man would know what he was talking about. "You have to survive for a long time before you can finally find a way to get off of this island, you know that right?"

"Whatever. I don't care what I have to do to get off this island, but I know that I'll get away from here and away from you. I don't care what I have to do to actually do that, but I know that there is no way that I'll ever accept your help to do anything."

Wolffe was just radiating anger, but Feral didn't seem to mind. He knew that there were no positive feelings between the two, but that would have to change or the two would slowly go forward and forward in time until they died.

There was no choice, after all.


End file.
